While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited to use in an apparatus to make improved cookies and will be particularly described in that connection.
In the past, a number of machines have been used to form cookies in a desired shape by the use of a rotary die drum. The shaped cookies are then transferred to a conveyor belt which then carries the cookies into the oven for baking. Generally, the cookies have substantial flat surfaces which stick together when the cookies are panned in order to coat them with chocolate, for instance.
For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,487 is directed to a method and apparatus to make cookies. The product made with the aforedescribed apparatus results in small conically shaped cookies with a minimum of flat surfaces. When these cookies are coated with chocolate in a panning process the bases of these conically shaped cookies stick together.
U.S. Pat. No. 859,999 to Werner describes a machine for making flat cookies such as animal crackers. These animal crackers present a major problem if it is necessary to coat the cracker with chocolate or the like. The extensive flat surfaces will cause a major sticking problem which will interfere with production of the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,963 to Male also results in the production of a dough product having extensive flat surfaces. These flat surfaces will again present a major problem when coating the baked product with chocolate.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,964,969 to Werner shows a machine for making a round flat surfaced cookie which is not suited to panning in order to coat the cookie with chocolate or the like.
Finally, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,264 to Weidenmiller shows an apparatus for producing circular flat faced cookies which present the same problem to being coated with chocolate as the aforedescribed patents.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an apparatus to shape and bake cookie dough resulting in a cookie having all surfaces rounded;
It is a further object of the present invention to bake a cookie which can be panned for coating with chocolate without two or more cookies sticking together.